


Memories of War 1/2 + Epilogue

by scifiangel



Series: The Captain!verse [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor discovers more than just Jack's missing memories and he's shocked by them. Does he tell Jack and risk his anger or keep it to himself? If he does tell Jack, can their relationship survive it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of War 1/2 + Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my series _The Captain!Verse_ , but can **easily** be read as a stand alone. The only knowledge I have of the Eighth Doctor comes from the 1996 movie. This should be considered AU.

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/0000xkxy/)   
manip by [](http://whogate.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://whogate.livejournal.com/)**whogate**  
  


**Title:** _Memories of War_ 1/2 + Epilogue   
 **Beta(s):** The wonderful [perception_filter](http://knm1234.livejournal.com/) and my brilliant brother-in-law [ **uncledark** ](http://uncledark.livejournal.com/).   
 **Series:** Part of my series _The Captain!Verse_ , but can easily be read as a stand alone.  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for this chapter. Adult over all.  
 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst in this chapter. M/M Slash and Smut in next chapter.  
 **Pairing(s):** Eight/Jack, Ten/Jack for this chapter. Nine/Jack as well in the next chapter. Susan also makes an appearance in the next chapter.  
 **Spoilers and Warnings:** _The Dr. Who Movie_ from 1996 and use of events mentioned in _The End of Time_. Violence, Lust for this chapter, but no smut. Smut in next chapter.   
 **Challenge:** 2010 Doctor/Jack Fest at _Winter Companions_  
 **Prompts Used:** Will be quoted at the end of the story.  

  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or a used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T. Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. This work is intended for adults only. Some of the content of this fiction is graphically violent and/or sexual. It is intended for readers age eighteen or over and anyone underage is prohibited from reading. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

**All you need to know for this story is:**  
The Tenth Doctor and Jack have been travelling together for years as lovers and they can sense each other's feelings, both physically and emotionally through a psychic link called a "merger".

_Memories of War_  
Chapter one: _Why?_

The Doctor threw open the door and rushed into the TARDIS with Jack's unconscious body in his arms. He ran to the infirmary as quickly as he could and laid Jack on the exam table. He needed to counteract the psychic poison the Morterrians had given his lover before his mind was damaged beyond repair. He knew his Captain could come back from death, but he wasn't sure if that applied to his mind as well. Or what effect it would have on their merger. He didn't want to take the risk when he knew he could fix it.

Drawing some of Jack's blood he quickly analyzed which toxin was used and made up the antidote. He injected it into Jack's arm and breathed a sigh of relief. Now he just had to repair what little damage had already been done to his mind.

He put his fingers on Jack's temples and entered his mind. Slowly and methodically he began to repair the damage. Just as he was finishing, he saw a large black area in the back of Jack's mind. _'Was it more damage from the poison?'_ He moved over to it and tried to enter. It gave him a lot of resistance, but he was finally able to punch through. It took him a moment to understand the images that were there, but once he did he was shocked.

He had found Jack's lost memories, but by unlocking them he had unlocked something in his own mind as well. Jack's memories weren't the only ones that came flooding into his consciousness and it left him reeling.

The Doctor debated with himself as to what to do. Should he show them to Jack and risk his anger or hide them away and not tell him?

_'No, there can be no hiding,'_ he thought to himself. _'Not when our merger is this strong. Jack would sense it.'_ The Doctor had no choice. He would have to give Jack back his memories and hope that he forgave him. He stroked his lover's cheek and waited for him to wake up.

********

Jack awoke from a wonderfully restful sleep. He yawned and stretched. Suddenly, he sat bolt upright as he remembered the Morterrians and what they had done.

"It's okay." The Doctor's voice soothed him. "I've neutralized the toxins." His Time Lord was standing beside his bed and Jack could feel the apprehension coming from him.

"What is it you're not telling me?"

"I knew there was no point in hiding this." The Doctor chuckled nervously. "You were always good at seeing through me, even before the merger."

"Just tell me," said Jack softly. The Doctor shifted from foot to foot as he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck.

"When I entered your mind this time to repair the damage the poison had done, I... found something." The Time Lord stuck his hands deep in his pockets and looked down at his shoes.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Your missing two years."

"What!"

"There's more."

"What?"

"Well, it seems I'm the one that took them away from you."

"What?" Jack shouted. The Doctor glanced at him and winced at the hurt look on his face and emotions coming from him. "Why?"

"I think it might be easier if I just showed you."

"Do it now, Doctor."

"Are you sure?"

"Now!" Jack's emotions and tone would tolerate no arguments. The Doctor nodded and put his finger tips on Jack's temples allowing the memories to flood into his lover's mind. He gave Jack not only his own memories of that period, but the Doctor's as well. It seemed only fair that Jack saw his memories as he had seen Jack's.

********   
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/0000ykdb/)  
******** 

The Captain was crouched down as he hugged the side of the building with his back to the wall and his laser rifle at the ready. He hadn't expected anything like this when he'd got this assignment from the Time Agency. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission, but it had turned into a fight against a full scale invasion. He pulled his new leather jacket tighter around himself and checked his vortex manipulator. He needed to see how faraway the enemy was.

He stuck his head out a bit and looked around the corner. He barely had time to see the figure running towards him when the red light of the enemy's laser whizzed past his head and exploded into a wooden crated a few meters away from him. A moment later a tall man rounded the corner. He was wearing a dark green velvet dinner jacket with satin lapels, a grey and silver waistcoat and a grey cravat. Definitely not something a soldier would wear. He figured the man must be a civilian caught in the cross fire.

_'Great!'_ the Captain thought sarcastically. _'Just what I need, to be stuck protecting a civilian.'_

"Get behind me and keep down," he told the man in the velvet jacket who didn't seem to be listening. Instead he went over to a blue wooden shed that was behind them and then fished something out of his pocket. That's when the Sontaran came around the corner. The Sontaran hadn't seen him, but was instead aiming at the civilian. He wasted no time standing up straight and hitting the enemy with the butt of his rifle in the probic vent at the back of the neck. The enemy collapsed to the ground.

"I told you to get down," he shouted. No sooner had he spoken than another laser light exploded, this time into his leg.

********

The young soldier had saved his life and he had done it without killing. How could The Doctor possibly leave him here to die? He helped the young man up and walked him over to the TARDIS. The Doctor let him lean against him as he unlocked the door.

"That's not going to give us much protection against laser rifles," the soldier commented as he gritted his teeth and hissed. He was obviously in a lot of pain.

"Trust me," said the Doctor.

He put the soldier's arm around his shoulders and lifted him up. He half carrying him into the TARDIS and kicked the door shut behind them.

"Oh my Goddess!" the young soldier exclaimed, looking around the console room with shock and awe.

_'Here we go again,'_ thought the Doctor.

"Is this inter-dimensional transference?" Now it was the Doctor who was shocked. Perhaps this young man was more than just a soldier.

"I'm Captain James Harper, by the way and who are you?" the young man asked trying for a suggestive smile, but the winced of pain spoiled the affect.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Great, just who I need," James nodded as his legs gave way and he passed out.

********

James woke up and looked around. He was careful not to make any movement or sound that might draw attention to him. _Never let a potential enemy know you're a threat,_ that's one of the things the Agency drilled into him.

The first thing he noticed was that his rifle was gone. That was never a good thing, but at least he still had his hidden mini-laser. He wasn't restrained at all, so he didn't think he was in any immediate danger. He also realized that his leg didn't hurt much. The man who had said he was a doctor must have given him a painkiller of some kind.

He surveyed the room he was in. It looked like a typical infirmary, though he couldn't identify most of the equipment. There was only one exit, but it wasn't blocked. He spotted the doctor pulling instruments out of a drawer on the other side of the room. James took the opportunity to study his benefactor.

He didn't look much like a doctor to James. This doctor's long legs were wrapped in gray trousers and he could tell that they were the legs of a runner. The dark green velvet dinner jacket had a tight cut to it that showed off his slim waist and firm arse. He had wavy light brown hair that hung just past his broad shoulders. It looked like it would be soft to the touch and he had the urge to run his fingers through it. _'Oh, yeah. I wouldn't mind playing doctor with him,'_ James thought with a smile.

"Ah, I see my patient is awake," his benefactor said as he turned around and walked over to the exam table James was lying on.

James figured this doctor must be from one of the British pioneered space colonies, based on his lyrical voice and speech pattern. The Captain sat up and looked into his beautiful face. The doctor had gray blue eyes and full pink lips that were just so kissable. James was definitely in lust.

"I gave you a neural blocker for the pain. I hope that you don't mind."

"I appreciate that," James said. "I'm not really into pain. Well, a little bit can be pretty good." James wiggled his eyebrows and leered suggestively.

"Yes, well," the doctor blushed. James thought it was adorable.

"So, who do I owe my rescue to?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" James watched as this doctor rolled his eyes and sigh.

"Just, the Doctor."

"If that's the way you want it. It's okay by me." _'James isn't my real name either,'_ he thought.

"Let's finish fixing your leg, shall we?" The Doctor lifted James' leg up and he saw for the first time just how bad his wound was. The laser had sliced though all the layers of skin and muscle, leaving a hole in the bone. Fortunately, it had also cauterized the wound, so there was almost no blood. _'That must be one **damn** good neural blocker the Doctor gave me,'_ James mused.

The Doctor kept up a running commentary as he mended James' leg. He explained what a bone knitter did and what a dermal regenerator was. He talked about how they worked and where they came from, which was not from this century. James knew the Doctor was just trying to keep his patient's mind off the injury, but he was fine with that. He was enjoying watching those long fingers touching his leg and listening to that beautiful voice.

********

While he fixed James' leg, the Doctor took the time to study the young man. His tight black slacks had been sliced open by the laser, revealing fine muscles. He had on a tight white tee shirt that set off his broad chest and a black leather jacket over it. He had eyes of deep blue and his hair was a silky black. His accent was vaguely American, but definitely not from this century. He was likely from a space colony that had been settled by those of American descent.

His smile made the Doctor's hearts speed up and the heady musk of his pheromones made his blood try to go to embarrassing places. Good thing he could control most of it, but those pheromones must be from the 50th or 51st centuries. That was not a good thing. Even Time Lords weren't completely immune. That's how he ended up half-human after all.

That could be dangerous given the political atmosphere on Gallifrey right now. The High Council was far more lenient when he was a child. Now they consider intimacy with those they called "lesser species" as a form of bestiality. If the High Council even suspected him of having sex with a human they would force him to regenerate. They had done it before for other crimes of his.

To complicate it further this regeneration was far more amorous than any of his previous ones. In fact, once he remembered who he was, the first thing he did in this regeneration was kiss Grace. _'Several times, if my memory serves.'_ That thought made him smile.

He didn't have to give in to those urges though. He could ignore those feelings or perhaps he should just fix this solider up and send him on his way.

On the other hand, the way James had carried himself and how he kept his cool under fire, showed experience in combat. The presence of a vortex manipulator identified him as a Time Agent, which meant he didn't have to explain how important it was not to cause a paradox. Neutralizing the Sontaran without killing him, showed that he was compassionate and valued life. Most surprising was how he immediately knew the inside of the TARDIS was achieved through inter-dimensional transference. That showed a great deal of intelligence.

He liked this Captain. He hadn't had a companion in a while and was lonely. He might just give this young man an opportunity, but could he keep their relationship platonic? He'd have to do his best and then wait and see.

"There, all fixed. Now Captain, I think it's time to take care of the Sontarans before anyone else is hurt, then we'll see about getting you some new trousers."

********

_'Great. Just great,'_ thought James with a mental groan. _'He expects me to stop an invasion by myself with just one laser rifle. Typical civilian.'_ James hopped down from the exam table and was surprised that his leg didn't hurt at all.

"I'm sorry, but it's just me. I'm not part of a defence force." James tried to say it as gently as he could, but he could not afford to coddle him. "There's not much I can do."

"Well of course there isn't," said the Doctor as he strolled purposefully from the infirmary. "Come on, Captain. We don't have all day."

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/0000q40g/)

  
When James followed the Doctor to the front room, he stopped and stared. The room was huge, with metal girders that ran from floor to ceiling. They reminded James of construction sites he had seen once while on assignment in the early 20th century.

An old wing back chair sat in the middle of one of the open spaces, covered with deep red velvet with gold brocade. Its arms looked to be made of cherry wood. Beside it were two small tables. One had a lamp on it with a decorative glass shade. The wall behind the chair was completely covered in bookcases up to the ceiling and everywhere he looked there seemed to be clocks and candles.

Most striking about the room though, was a large wooden medallion or shield of some kind hung high up the wall, just to the left of the bookcases. It was intricately carved with what looked like a stylized infinity symbol turned on its end. It had a spot light of some kind shining on it, making it stand out. _'I've seen that symbol before,'_ James thought. _'Where have I seen it before?'_

On the other side of the room through a short corridor, he could see the blue wooden double doors that he knew were the doors to the shed.

"So I wasn't hallucinating from the pain," James said. "It _**is**_ bigger on the inside."

"Oh, did you have to?" groaned the Doctor. "And you were doing so well."

"What'd I say?"

"Never mind.&quot

The Doctor moved over to the middle of the room where a console stood. It rose up from a floor that looked like it was made of solid oak planks in a hexagonal shape. There was a perimeter around it of a much darker wood. The console itself was also made of wood in that same hexagonal shape and was stained red. There were numerous dials, levers, and blinking lights all set in brass instrument panels. In the centre of the console were clear tubes set inside a larger tube that was glowing a sky-blue colour. The Doctor flipped one of the levers and a view screen emerged from the console. He pushed a few buttons and then began to talk.

"Calling the captain of the Sontaran ship in orbit. Please respond."

"What are you doing?" James shouted. _'Was this doctor insane? You don't call your enemy and give away your position.'_

"Trust me," said the Doctor as he winked at James and grinned.

_'Too late now,'_ James thought as what he presumed to be the Sontaran captain's face appeared on the view screen.

"This is Captain Franer. Who presumes to call me?" the Sontaran said.

_'Goddess, how I hate those arrogant potato heads,'_ James seethed.

"I'm the Doctor and I'm here to give you fair warning. Remove your troops from the ground and leave orbit now or I will stop you."

"An empty threat," said the Sontaran. "I know this planet has no defences capable of harming us."

"Ah, but you see I'm not from this planet."

"Then what planet are you from?" The Sontaran Captain's voice showed he really didn't care what the answer was.

"Gallifrey." The Doctor grinned evilly as Captain Franer's face showed his shock.

_'I know that planet.'_ James thought as he looked back at the curved symbol on the medallion and his legs began to tremble. He felt rather pale. _'It can't be.'_

"But, Time Lords do not usually interfere," Captain Franer said keeping his voice steady.

"I'm not your usual Time Lord."

_'Time Lord! He was in the presence of a legendary Time Lord.'_ James needed to sit down.

"We are not afraid of you," the Sontaran replied with conviction.

"I'll take that as a no then." The Doctor began to push buttons, flip switches, and turn dials. Soon there were sparks shooting out behind the Sontaran captain.

"What have you done?" Franer exclaimed.

"Oh, just planted a virus in your computer to disable all your weapons. Oh, and your teleport pods will only work going _to_ your ship. You have fifteen minutes to get your troops back on board before your ship automatically starts heading towards your home planet." The Doctor grinned ever more wildly.

"We will find an anti-virus."

"Oh, I don't doubt that you will eventually, but not before you reach home, I'd wager. In the meantime, I'd hurry and get your troops back on board if I were you." The Doctor looked straight into the view screen. "And for the record, attacking a planet that you know has, as you say, _no defences capable of harming you_ is the cowards way." With that the Doctor shut off the view screen. He turned around to see James sitting on the floor behind him staring at him.

"Are you alright?"

"You're a Time Lord." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"So that would make this," James gestured around the room, "a TARDIS?"

"Yes. Is that alright?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I just need a minute to get my head around it." The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a small paper bag, offering it to James.

"Jelly baby?” the Doctor offered. "They always help me think."

********

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of adventure for James. When a legendary Time Lord asks you if you want to travel with them, you don't say no. They visited a dozen different planets and saw things James didn't know could exist. They saved countless beings from tyranny and invasion. It wasn't long before James had fallen hopelessly in love with the Doctor. He just wished the Doctor felt the same way.

The Captain flirted with him constantly and the Doctor flirted back, but nothing ever came of it. They would hug after surviving a dangerous adventure, but never anything more. There were times that the Doctor would look at him with what James was sure was longing, but then the moment would pass and the Doctor would change the subject.

Many a night James spent imagining making love to the Time Lord as he took himself in hand. He didn't know how much longer he could stand it, but he couldn't imagine ever leaving.  
 **  
Don't be shy. Comments are love and keep author sane.**   

Next chapter:  [ _All's Fair in Love and War_ 2/2 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1839427/chapters/3953041)   Be warned. There be smut here.

Originally posted at [ Winter Compainons](http://community.livejournal.com/wintercompanion/98204.html)  



End file.
